riddle_and_fatefandomcom-20200215-history
Emelia Riddle
“I won’t miss you, you, you or you. I maybe might miss you a little bit though. Ha ha, just kidding. I hate you the most,”- Emelia’s first line Emelia Riddle Emelia Riddle is the protagonist throughout the story. She is the nemesis-turne-friend of the secondary protagonist Sapphire McKinnon. Pre-Story Emelia, as revealed, was the second child of Lord Voldemort and an unnamed woman of East Asian background. After her father’s death she was separated from her brother and placed in various arrangements, which she counted as 14. She seems to know what background she came from, and is proud of that. She also seems to have at some point during her formative years, developed a love of Shakespeare. Appearences Chapter 1 The first part of the chapter is told entirely from Emelia’s point of view. She is shown to be insulting her foster family, before leaving with her trunk and owl heading to board the Hogwarts Express. While looking for a carriage, Emelia contemplates how she dislikes humanity in general, before settling down in an empty compartment. During her time alone, she plots evilly, probably buys food from the trolley witch and reads out Hamlet using silly voices. Soon Amora Zynthia comes round, asking if she can come in. Emelia’s response is part of a monologue from Hamlet, though it is unknown whether it was directed at Zynthia. After Zynthia expresses confusion, Emelia reacts brashly. Yelling at Amora, calling her a “cretin” and suggests she leaves. Chapter 2 Emelia is described as a tall Asian girl with short hair and is sorted into Slytherin. Chapter 4 Emelia and all the other girls in her dormitory are playing a game of Dungeons And Dragons, Emelia takes on the role of Dugeon Master. The first we see of the game the players are walking down to a cave full of riches but also a dragon. After Sophie Winters fails to attack the dragon, Emelia stops Stephanie Eelgrass from healing her. After this, Emelia collapses to cave to Amora Zynthia’s request. After she makes the dragon attack Stephanie again, she gets interrupted by Lily Scyt who wants her to speak with her brother. Chapter 5 Emelia is in an empty classroom, confronting with her brother and his friends (Lily Scyt and Sonya Ebony). Her brother talks to her casually, however her own responses are harsh, her brother mentions how they will soon be a family again. This causes Emelia to go into hysterics about her father being dead and everyone in the room being mad. She is later convinced overwise by the sudden appearance of Barty Crouch Jr and Peter Pettigrew. Chapter 6 Emelia is part of the bookclub, alongside Sapphire McKinnon and Ginny Lovegood. She spends the entirety of the part arguing with Sapphire about the authors intentions. Ginny keeps trying to stop them arguing, as it is disrupting the library. However later Madam Pince comes over, not to tell them off, but to give them house points for their dedication to classical literature. Chapter 7 Emelia has being tasked with cleaning up the books in the library by Filch after getting caught sneaking into the Restricted Section of the library. She tries to catch Eleanor Milliane’s attention after looking at the books strewn across the floor. Books on three specific topics, murder, Sapphire McKinnon and Emelia Riddle.Category:Students Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Riddles